The objective of this application is to upgrade the existing Animal Resource Facility (ARF) to meet currently acceptable standards of animal care in support of biomedical research. The project goal is to replace and renovate the existing, inefficient and antiquated heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system that provides environmental control for approximately 12,000 square feet of ARF animal rooms and support space. The ARF supports 55 PHS- supported animal research projects; PHS support represents approximately 60% of total support received for animal research activities. The major focus of this grant application addresses the immediate need to upgrade the HVAC. Minor space renovations will augment the goal to provide additional, useable space. This project will effectively increase useable animal husbandry/research space by 20% since some rooms in the ARF are currently out of use and others have population limits imposed because the HVAC cannot be adjusted adequately, is over-taxed, etc. All basic science research departments at the UNM Health Sciences Center will benefit from this project. For example; Neurosciences is in need of additional behavioral research space, to augment the Fetal Alcohol Exposure project, Cell Biology and Physiology has requested procedural and monitoring rooms for hypertensive studies and the College of Pharmacy requires space for toxin/carcinogen exposure projects. HVAC technical performance reports reflect the inability of the existing system to maintain proper humidity, temperature, air exchange rates, and room air pressure gradients in several rooms/areas of the building. If we upgrade the existing HVAC, perform some minor modifications to room configuration, and modify individual room air delivery and exhaust configurations, we will be able to utilize all available space within the ARF for animal research activities. The result of this upgrade will be 1) proper environment (constant temperatures, proper humidity, adequate air exchange rates) for all research animals; 2) proper room/hallway air differential pressure gradients to control odors, allergens, provide protection of SPF animals and protection of human inhabitants of adjacent sections of the building, 3) increased efficiency of individual room space utilization, permitting expansion of animal research programs, and 4) increased actual space available for animal research activities.